


little miss magic

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Tea Parties, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter gets an invitation to Morgan's tea party. He takes it just a little too seriously.





	little miss magic

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Far From Home in a universe where Tony lives. Because that's how it should be. 
> 
> This really isnt anything too special. I have so many other projects I'm working on, but I've been sick and stressed lately and unable to write. I'm finally feeling good enough to write again and just wanted to write a little something to get back into it. 
> 
> Inspired by a conversation vanillabean_97 and I had about Peter wearing a dress for Morgan's tea party. A link to her art that she made for this will be linked to this as soon as I can. Check out her instagram to go see her wonderful art while you wait because wow 😍

"So, how do I look?" Peter asked, giving a small twirl as he looked at MJ and Ned nervously. 

Ned turned to MJ and said, "I always thought it was the girl that wore their boyfriend's clothes in the relationship."

MJ shrugged her shoulders. "Usually. But Parker and I are all about breaking societal norms. Right, Pete?" 

"Oh, yeah," Peter said, kinda distracted as he pulled at the cream colored skirt. It reminded him like the tutus the other girls in his ballet class used to wear. 

"We went on a date and didn't suck each others faces off. Societal norm broken." 

Peter looked up and smiled when she mentioned that. Despite her joking tone, MJ did nothing but respect Peter's distaste for too much physical affection. He was okay with kisses and hand holding and all the innocent fun, but he drew a line at anything...more. Tony told him he sounded like he was asexual, but Peter really wasn't sure. Thankfully, MJ was patient while Peter figured that out. 

"I think there's a difference between not making out in public and wearing a dress."

"Poofy," MJ corrected Ned. 

"A _poofy_ dress, I'm sorry." Ned rolled his eyes fondly as he grabbed a twizzler from the bag between him and MJ on the floor. He gripped it between his teeth, then ripped it off to eat a piece and spoke with a full mouth. "Not that I'm judging you or anything, man. It's just that you tell me everything and I think I would have known if you had a thing for dressing up in girl clothes."

"What, you wanna go shopping at Victoria's Secret with him?" MJ poked Ned's stomach once and Ned swatted her hand the other half of the twizzler. 

"I mean, if he's gonna go shopping, then as his best friend I would be more than happy to tell him how he looked before he bought the wrong thing. I can tell you now, though, you'd look good in anything, bro." 

MJ stared at him for a moment before wrinkling her nose. "I would laugh, but it seems like you're dead serious." 

"I took an oath to be his best friend and always be there for him. That oath is almost 12 years old. Do you think I'm going to break it now?" 

"I mean,--." 

"Hey, are you two done over there?" Peter asked, feeling a little self conscious standing there in the dress. The top was a teal green with a bow ("That's seafoam, Peter.") and the skirt was a cream colored and it had just enough "poof" from the layered tool and stopped at just above his knees.

Ned and MJ turned to face him. "Yeah, sorry, but uh, can I ask why you're wearing MJ's old dress?" 

"May and Pepper took Morgan out for a girls day last week and ever since she's been obsessed with having a boys day. She invited Mr. Stark, Rhodey, Happy and I for a tea party this weekend. The invitation strictly said that the dress code was a poofy princess dress." 

"That's as poofy as I've got," MJ said. "Hope it's good enough."

"I still can't believe you own that dress," Ned said in disbelief, staring at Peter. 

"What? Just because I'm not girly I can't wear a dress? I can do both." MJ crossed her arms over her chest, daring Ned to argue. He didn't. 

"No, I totally agree. It's just...unexpected." 

"Guys," Peter said, getting their attention back on him. "So is this good?" 

"As good as any of my dresses will fit," MJ said with a smirk. 

"Woah, Peter, you're super short. I think the skirt is supposed to at least hit your knees," Ned commented. 

"He can borrow my heels if he wants." 

"No, no, no." Peter shook his head. "No heels. The dress is good enough. That's all Morgan specified for on the invitation." 

"Don't you think this is kinda crazy, Peter? I mean, do you really think that Mr. Stark and them are going to show up in a dress?" Ned asked, hesitantly. 

"Of course. No one can resist Morgan." Peter said as he stepped back into MJ's closet, leaving the door slightly open so he could hear them. 

"I'm pretty sure it's only you that can't resist her, Pete."

"Yeah, MJ is right. You're gonna show up there and be the only one in a dress. I'm already embarrassed for you, bro." 

"I'm not gonna be the only one in a dress." 

* * *

"Oh, my God, I'm the only one in a dress."

"No, you're not, Petey! Look at mine!" Morgan jumped to her feet and grinned widely. She was wearing her Belle dress because that was her favorite princess. She was smart like her and she had brown hair and brown eyes, just like her. Morgan loved having a princess just like her.

"Is this tea drugged? Someone tell me I'm not the only one seeing this," Happy said, staring at Peter and fighting so hard to keep a smirk off his face. 

"If you see Peter standing there in a dress, then you're not crazy," Rhodey said with wide eyes. 

Tony was the first one to start laughing. "Holy shit, Peter, you're wearing a dress."

"Morgan's invitation said to!" Peter said, hating how his voice cracked still when he was 18-years-old. 

"Morgan also tells me to eat her dirt cakes. Do I do that?" Tony asked, unable to take his eyes off of Peter. 

Peter felt his face burning in embarrassment. "That's it, I'm leaving." 

"No, Petey! You can't!" She yelled before rushing over to him. Her little hands were wearing her Iron Man gloves, creating the red and gold color scheme nicely. "Come sit with us! You get extra tea for dressing up! No one else did." 

Peter could barely look at the other guys anymore. They were all dressed comfortably in t-shirts and jeans and here he was, in a freaking dress. He stared down at his feet as Morgan dragged him back to the table. 

Peter took a seat between Tony and Morgan and kept his head staring down at his lap. This was quite possibly the most humiliating moment of his life-- and Happy had pulled him out of the school dumpster before, so that was really saying something. 

"I didn't know we were inviting Princess Pete to the party. Did the Fairy Godmother make you that dress?" Happy laughed and Peter shifted in his seat, still staring down.

He only lifted his head when he felt something on his head. He touched his head and felt around at what was now sitting there. Tony patted him on the shoulder and said, "Cheer up, Princess. You've got a pretty crown now too." 

Morgan giggled as Peter's cheeks only burned more. "I've got a flower crown, Petey and you've got the one with the jewels!" 

"Lucky me," he muttered, suddenly extremely uncomfortable in the dress. He pulled at the top of it and even though he had a shirt underneath it, he still felt the seams digging into his skin. He wanted out of it. 

But Morgan was leaning against his side, squeezing onto his arm and he couldn't leave her. Not when he was making her so happy. 

So he sat through the tea party, listening to Rhodey, Happy, and Tony all take turns picking on him without complaining. His cheeks never did stop blushing though. 

It seemed like forever before the tea pot was empty (Pepper filled it with iced tea instead of hot tea so it was safe for Morgan) and their party was wrapping up. 

Peter wanted nothing more than to run out of there, rip the dress and never show his face in front of them for years. But when he hurried out of the room, he heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He knew they were Tony's. 

"Mr. Stark, please, I get it. Princess Peach, Princess Pete. Very funny--." 

"Thank you, Peter." 

Peter turned around to face him, confusion clear on his face. "What?" 

Tony smiled at him and for the first time today, it wasn't teasing. "Thank you. What you did in there today just shows me that there's literally nothing you wouldn't do for my baby girl." 

"It's just a stupid dress. All I did was make a fool of myself," he mumbled. 

"To you, maybe it was just a stupid dress. But to me, it was just a reminder that if there ever comes a day when I'm not here--." 

Peter felt his eyes burn. Ever since Thanos and Tony spent weeks in the hospital after saving the world, Peter thought more about how mortal Tony was. That bionic arm where his right arm used to be never let Peter forget. "Don't say that, Mr. Stark." 

Tony took his hand in his and spoke again, "When the time comes, I know that Morgan won't be alone. As long as she has you, she will be okay. That's all I could ever hope for." 

Peter rubbed at his eyes and laughed softly. "You really trust your daughter to a kid that actually took a 6-year-old's tea party dress code too seriously." 

"There's no one else I trust more." 

"You mean that?"

"I mean it 3000%." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just because you used your corny '3000' on me, doesn't mean you will ever get me in this dress again." 

Tony smirked. "We'll see about that, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Was this an excuse just to write peter in a dress? Maybe so. But if I want Peter in a dress for Morgan's tea party that's what I'm gonna get.


End file.
